


Transformers Animated Season 6: The Fall of Cybertron Fan Made Logo

by SonsOfBeaches99



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Transformers Animated Logo, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonsOfBeaches99/pseuds/SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: Just a little something I've been doing in my free time. I'm really proud of this despite how clumsy my fingers get, and I hope everybody taking a look at this enjoys the logo I made exclusively for TFA Season 6.Also, I posted it on Tumblr in case anyone wants to take another look over there. Link's set at the bottom.https://sonsofbeachesworld.tumblr.com/post/627646744218484736/just-a-little-something-that-was-done-during-my
Kudos: 2





	Transformers Animated Season 6: The Fall of Cybertron Fan Made Logo

*Sighs* Okay, well I wanted to post the art on Ao3, but apparently the site won't let me for some reason. But hey, at least I managed to get the link to my Tumblr in, so at least you guys can watch from there. Sorry for any inconvenience, and I hope everybody enjoys the logo.


End file.
